Orage (OS)
by AshenAura
Summary: Terrifiant. Imprévisible. Destructeur. Fascinant. Telle est la nature de l'orage. Telle est ma nature.


Allongé sur l'herbe sèche, je contemple le ciel, ce ciel noirci par les nuages d'orage. De temps à autre, un éclair illumine le firmament. Bleu, blanc, jaune… Il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Allongé sur l'herbe, j'écoute le murmure de la foudre. Ce grondement sourd résonne à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

Puis soudain, c'est le choc. Le ciel se déchire, le monde entier devient blanc. Presque instantanément, un fracas terrible fait trembler la terre. Le temps suspend son cours ; la vie retient son souffle. Puis le calme revient, et roulement lointain reprend, inlassablement.

Le vent forcit ; il commence à pleuvoir. Je me lève pour partir. L'orage me suit tandis que je cours à travers la plaine. Car je suis foudre ; et la foudre attire la foudre.

* * *

J'arrive au sommet d'une corniche. En contrebas, j'aperçois un petit village d'humains. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Les habitations sont barricadées, les lumières sont éteintes. Tout ce qui traîne dehors est laissé à la merci du vent et de la pluie. Personne n'a pris la peine de récupérer les outils abandonnés dans le jardin, ni même de ramasser les jouets oubliés par les enfants. Les hommes et les Pokémon, qui d'ordinaire animent ce village de leurs paroles, de leurs rires et de leurs cris, sont absents. Tous se sont terrés chez eux dès lors qu'ils ont entendu l'orage arriver.

Car l'orage les _terrifie_.

* * *

Je continue ma course. Il fait de plus en plus sombre, mais les éclairs déversent leur lumière sur la montagne, me montrant ainsi le chemin. La pluie s'intensifie. Elle me martèle le visage, m'empêchant parfois de voir où je vais.

Petit à petit, l'eau se transforme en glace. Et la pluie en grêle. Les gouttes de glace me frappent, me blessent. Je dois vite trouver un abri.

Je finis par trouver une grotte, où sont déjà blottis plusieurs petits Pokémon. Je m'installe auprès d'eux. Nous nous réchauffons mutuellement, tandis que la tempête se déchaîne au dehors. Ils tremblent ; cette averse de grêle les a pris au dépourvu.

Car l'orage est _imprévisible_.

* * *

La grêle finit par cesser, aussi rapidement qu'elle est tombée. Une fine bruine la remplace. Le roulement du tonnerre est toujours présent, faisant vibrer l'air. Je fais mes adieux à mes compagnons d'infortune, et reprends la route.

J'arrive en vue d'une forêt. Il y a une maison à l'orée. Les lumières sont éteintes, comme celles du village ; néanmoins je perçois du mouvement à l'intérieur. Soudain, la foudre frappe l'arbre situé à côté de l'habitation. Il s'effondre sur elle, et celle-ci prend feu. L'humain qui était à l'intérieur sort précipitamment, suivi par un Fouinar. L'homme hurle quelque chose au Pokémon, et celui-ci se met à lancer plusieurs Vibraqua sur l'incendie, dans un vain espoir de l'éteindre. Une branche en flammes tombe soudain, droit sur le Pokémon. L'humain hurle, toujours plus fort. Mais le rugissement du tonnerre avale ses cris.

Toutefois, comme si elle pouvait percevoir sa détresse, la pluie s'intensifie de nouveau, noyant les flammes dévastatrices. L'incendie est éteint.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. De la maison il ne reste plus qu'un tas de bois brûlé et détrempé. L'homme est à genoux ; il pleure, crie son désespoir. L'orage lui a tout pris : sa demeure, ses possessions, son Pokémon. Sa vie est détruite.

Car l'orage est _destructeur_.

* * *

Je suis parti, sans accorder un regard à l'humain. Néanmoins, cet épisode a réveillé quelque chose en moi, je le sens. Aussi ne suis-je pas surpris de voir que mes pas m'ont conduit à cette tour en ruines, là où ma vie s'est éteinte pour ensuite se rallumer, il y a bien longtemps de cela.

Le murmure du tonnerre est toujours présent, autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux pour l'écouter, laissant le vent caresser ma fourrure. Mais un autre bruit vient tout perturber. Je me retourne ; un jeune humain se tient face à moi, une sphère rouge et blanche dans sa main serrée. Ses yeux brillent, ses jambes tremblent. Il est _terrifié_.

Il lance tout de même sa balle bicolore. Un Rhinoféros en sort, et braque sur moi son regard acéré. La pluie ne semble pas le déranger, malgré son double type désavantageux. Sur ordre de l'humain, il fonce sur moi, corne en avant, prêt à me transpercer.

Je hurle, de toutes mes forces. Le Rhinoféros se fige immédiatement. Son visage de pierre se décompose sous l'effet de la terreur. Dans un flash rouge, il regagne sa prison de fer, avant d'être remplacé par un Octillery. L'humain en a la mâchoire qui se décroche ; _il n'avait pas prévu cela._

En revanche, il sait ce qui va suivre. De nouveau, je rugis, cette fois en direction du ciel. La foudre répond à mon appel, et frappe l'Octillery de plein fouet. Du poulpe il ne reste plus qu'un cadavre carbonisé. Encore une vie _détruite_.

L'humain tombe à la renverse. Je m'approche de lui, lentement. Il tremble de tout son corps. Il voudrait s'enfuir, je le vois, mais la peur le paralyse. Puis, dans ses yeux, une autre émotion se mêle à la terreur.

La _fascination_.

Je suis maintenant tout près de l'humain. Mes crocs acérés frôlent la maigre fourrure de sa tête. Pendant un temps qui parait infini, nous restons immobiles, à nous fixer l'un l'autre.

Soudain, je rugis encore, faisant trembler le sol tout entier, effrayant les Pokémon sauvages des alentours. Au-dessus de moi, l'orage tonne en écho à mon cri. Les éclairs fendent le ciel, formant un ballet de lumière blanche, bleue, jaune. L'humain ne peut détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle indescriptible. La crainte et l'émerveillement que je lis dans ses prunelles me fait, à ma grande surprise, ronronner de satisfaction. Le grondement si familier du tonnerre s'amplifie d'autant plus que mon grondement fait vibrer ma gorge.

Finalement, je m'éloigne, laissant là l'humain hébété, qui peine à croire que je lui laisse la vie sauve.

Oui, j'ai décidé de t'épargner, humain. Car je pense que maintenant, tu connais la vraie nature de l'orage.

Terrifiant. Imprévisible. Destructeur. Fascinant.

Et surtout, insaisissable.

Mon nom est Raïkou.

Et je suis l'Orage.


End file.
